First day in Hyrule
by kasei d gobi
Summary: My version of what happened when Kasei returns to Hyrule


**Reappearance. **

It was a bright, early morning in North Castle town, and Michael was already up to no good. He had found a nice spot on a rooftop near an alley, perfect for dropping buckets of water on unsuspecting victims-witch is what he planned to do.

He had filled the pail with ice-cold water, and brought it up to the roof with him. He began surveying the crowd below for a nice person to prank, someone who would look silly drenched in water. He saw just such a person; Dogura, the samurai, who's fluffy clothing would look hilarious when stuck wet to his body, and he was coming this way!

Michael prepared the bucket, and had it ready to drop. Unfortunately, a single drop of water escaped the pail too soon, and hit the ground right in front of Dogura, who looked up. Right at Michael. He squinted his eyes. Michael threw the bucket, too late, Dogura was already behind the prankster on the roof.

"Were you about to drop that on me?" The samurai asked, his menacing glare piercing Michael's eyes.

"N-no….." The prankster tried to apologize, mumbling something about cleaning windows. "Remember, Michael, some people might not let you off so easy, some might just try and end you." Dogura said, and stepped back. He looked up, and his eye caught something in the shadows a few roofs away; a shadow with glaring eyes. The entity stared long at Dogura, before vanishing completely.

_What was that?_ The samurai asked himself, too lost in thought to hear Michael's words….

"Dogura? DOGURA!" Michael screamed. The samurai came to attention. "What's wrong?" He asked. Dogura stared back, before replying. "Nothing, Michael. Stay out of trouble." He finished, then jumped off to another rooftop, and finally vanished from sight. _That was…..odd._ Michael thought, then tried climbing down the building to retrieve his pail.

Sovelis smiled wide. He had just met up with Kayla, they exchanged news and walked off. The tempest was now trying to push his way through the crowd. He heard a small scream coming from an alley not far away. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and was off, stopping at the scene of another crime. A small girl was being assaulted by two muggers. "Whoa, if your so weak that you have to resort to picking fights with girls, then you can hardly call yourselves men." The tempest said. The muggers turned around. They were dirty homeless men. They probably thought they could make some money from thievery. The girl ran off, and the men came at Sovelis with knives.

"Wrong move!" The tempest roared, and sent a fireball at them. They were out like lights. Sovelis turned to leave the alley, when a shadow came from above. Instinctively, the tempest threw up his shield spell, witch blocked a swift strike from a scimitar-like sword. The assaulter jumped back near the other men, and Sovelis quickly got a look at him. He was rather tall, and wore elegant clothes, a red jacked with flared pants. The jacket showed his bare chest, wit ha tattoo on it. He had blue hair, and a small ponytail at the back of his skull. His red eyes let Sovelis know he was a shiekah. The tempest noted one more thing, in his left hand, the one not holding the scimitar. The new opponent was holding a small piece of paper.

"Sovelis Magalion Le'ano Liadon, human, mage. That you?" The man asked. Sovelis nodded his head. "Good, now I know I got the right guy. My name is Kasei Dornmos Gobi, let's make this quick." Kasei said, then jumped. Sovelis threw up another shield, but Kasei was not deterred, he thrust his blade forward-and smashed through the shield spell.

"What the-?" Sovelis said dumbfounded. The shield spell was an _unbreakable_ wall of _magic_, how did this guy break it? "Surprised, no?" Kasei asked, smiling. "What the hell?" Sovelis demanded, swinging out the tempest blade. It was knocked aside by Kasei's scimitar. "Heheheh, good instincts. I like you, Sovelis. Let's be friends, kay?" He said. Sovelis stood there, mouth open. This man had just tried to _kill_ him, what was wrong with him?

"I'll see you around, friend!" Kasei said, then disappeared from sight, just as Dogura came around the corner and spotted Sovelis. "Something wrong?" The samurai asked, and Sovelis turned around. "No, I just think I went crazy for a minute….." The tempest replied.

The Rebel Flame, Kasei, stood on a roof a while away, near the gates. _Well, it looks like this place has changed a bit since my last time here…I wonder what my next surprise will be?_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd, CUT!!!!_

Well, there is my version of what happened on Kasei's first day back to Hyrule. 


End file.
